


two guys five feet apart in a dorm because they're (not) gay

by selwyn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selwyn/pseuds/selwyn
Summary: The third-years graduate. Bokuto and Kuroo end up in the same dorm in university.-It took them two weeks to get used to each other. Bokuto took the top bunk, Kuroo got the bottom, and they learned how to divvy up their bathroom use. Setsuya was one of the top-dollar universities, so each room had its own bathroom unit. It was better than sharing one shower with his entire floor, but they still walked in on each other way too often before they determined a simple code for how to tell your bro that you were naked.“Sock on the knob? What are we, a frat?”
Kudos: 7





	two guys five feet apart in a dorm because they're (not) gay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maelikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maelikki/gifts).

> this is a birthday gift for likki <3 hope you like it boo!

“I can’t believe it! You’re actually graduating – for real!” Hinata was still in his workout clothes, his t-shirt damp with sweat. “Even though you’re wearing those suits, it’s still so crazy.”

“We knew this was coming for the entire year,” Kageyama snapped. His tone was half-hearted, though, and the card the entire team gave the third-years had his signature in the corner, small and cramped compared to Hinata’s giant scrawl. Someone snapped a picture and that went into the whole group chat, sparking off another emotional frenzy of good-bye’s and good-luck’s.

CONGRATULATIONS, EVERYONE! read the card. WALK INTO THE FUTURE WITH YOUR HEAD HELD HIGH!

“Jeez.” Kuroo adjusted his pillows as he squinted at the group chat. There was that big ass card with probably every high school volleyball player in Japan’s name on it. Who went and did that? Daichi? He was the reliable type for that… “It’s not like we’re leaving the country.”

**hinata** : im gona miss u all

**asahi** : dw we can still come over after classes and play together

**wakatoshi** : unlikely, university classes are very hard

**hinata** : T-T

**suga**: look on the bright side, we could prolly use the uni equipment for matches

Ah. Youth. Kuroo turned his phone off and rolled over. He definitely wanted to keep playing volleyball into university, but he also went and got into Setsuya, like a dumbass.  _ One of the top universities in the country! _ his mom had gasped on the phone when he got the letter.  _ Oh, Tetsu, I’m so proud of you! _

Well, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little proud. But still. University was a different beast than high school.

* * *

“Dad, don’t worry, I can get it in myself, you don’t need to - oh, hey! Uh, I didn’t know you – wait. Kuro?”

The giant mattress that’d been trying to wedge itself through his dorm room shifted aside, revealing –

“Bokuto?” Kuroo dropped the box he’d been holding. “Wait, you’re gonna be in my room? We’re dorm mates?”

“We’re dorm mates!” Bokuto hopped over the bit of mattress that was still wedged into the frame and pulled him into a fierce hug. Kuroo slapped his back and grappled with him until he had him in a firm headlock, messing up his hair with one hand.

“How’d a simpleton like you get into Setsuya, huh?”

“Who’re  _ you _ calling a simpleton? Weren’t you failing Math last I checked?”

“Hah. As if.” Kuroo mussed his hair one more time before he let him go. “If I remember correctly, you were one of the most shameless members of the group chat.” Bokuto, dumb? Hell no. Bokuto, willing to wheedle his fellow third-years, even the ones in other schools, for help with homework? God, yes. Ever since Kuroo let it slip that he was in preparatory, he’d ended up being the last-minute Jesus of late homework and extra credit assignments. Bokuto had crawled to him more than once waving some problem packet, so pathetic that Kuroo eventually gave in. “Can you even call yourself a man, riding someone else’s coattails like this?”

“Riding coattails?!” Bokuto drew himself up. Kuroo imagined an owl trying to look bigger to some bigger predator. A big cat. “I’ll have you know that I climbed the mountain of Setsuya with my own manly hands. I studied my ass off! I basically sleep calculus now. If I close my eyes, I can still see it. If the apocalypse comes, I could write textbooks for the next generation, I memorized it that hard!”

“The next generation won’t be even able to count if we do that,” Kuroo muttered.

“Er – son?”

Oh. Kuroo glanced at the man who was hovering in the door. He was pretty short, actually, but he looked sorta faintly familiar, all round eyes and white-grey hair –  _ oh _ . “Bokuto-san!” He straightened up quickly. That was Bokuto’s dad, he never mentioned his dad – “Ah, sorry for not noticing you.”

“That’s okay. You must be Kuroo-kun?” Bokuto’s dad smiled patiently at him. He came into view and oh, that was a cane, he was definitely leaning on a cane. “He always shows me pictures from his games. I recognize your hair.”

Kuroo resisted the urge to touch where his hair was sticking up.

“I’m glad that my son gets to stay with one of his friends. I know how much volleyball meant to you kids.” Bokuto’s dad smiled again. Then he grabbed the mattress. “Now, I’ll just -”

Bokuto immediately sprang into action. “No, dad, c’mon. It’s okay. I’ll get it, alright?” He lifted the whole thing easily, yanking it through. Kuroo hovered uncertainly, not sure if he was being rude by butting in their father-son moment or whatever. He hung back until Bokuto’s dad finally waved and left, Bokuto following him out. A few minutes later, he was back with another few bags, lifting them easily.

“I never saw your dad before. You two look pretty alike.”

“Ah? Oh, yeah, people say that a lot. What can I say? The best genes in the family!” Bokuto grinned, flexing his arm.

“So he uses a…?” Kuroo waved vaguely.

“The cane? Yeah.” Bokuto’s smile dimmed a little. “Um. Well, you know. Parents. They gotta age, yeah?”

Kuroo thought about his own parents. His mom cried when the train started to move, carrying him away to Setsuya for the semester.

He smiled a little. “Yeah.”

* * *

It took them two weeks to get used to each other. Bokuto took the top bunk, Kuroo got the bottom, and they learned how to divvy up their bathroom use. Setsuya was one of the top-dollar universities, so each room had its own bathroom unit. It was better than sharing one shower with his entire floor, but they still walked in on each other way too often before they determined a simple code for how to tell your bro that you were naked.

“Sock on the knob? What are we, a frat?”

“It’s simple, it’s easy, it’s impossible to miss. You have to use the door knob to get in, so you will always notice the sock -” Bokuto listed off the virtues of his sock knob loftily, but he wheezed when Kuroo poked him in the side.

“Dude. I’m not putting your rank sock on anything I have to touch.”

“They’re not  _ rank _ .”

“I went to training camp with you, don’t even try lying to me.”

“They’re not!”

“I will bet you real, actual money, don’t even try.”

* * *

The sock idea didn’t work. Instead, they just manned up and got used to the fact that yeah, sometimes a bro had to shower while another bro had to brush his teeth. It happened.

“Do we have that class tomorrow?” Bokuto shouted over the pitter-patter of shower water.

“Ish canshelled,” Kuroo said around his toothbrush. He was still scrolling through his calendar on his phone, trying to get everything down, but the humidity from the shower was really hitting hard. What was Bokuto doing, trying to cook his skin off?

“What about Stats?”

“Ish ath fouh.”

“What?”

“Ish ath fouh!” Kuroo sprayed toothpaste on the sink. He stared at it in dismay. Sighing, he grabbed some toilet paper to wipe it off.

“Okay!”

By the time he was done wiping and finishing up his teeth, Bokuto was already clambering out of the shower. He groped around for his towel until Kuroo grabbed it off the hook and gave it to him, and then they had to sidle around each other, two shirtless guys whose shoulders were really too wide for a bathroom unit the size of a closet.

“I was gonna go check out the gym,” Bokuto commented as he grabbed his own toothbrush. “But going alone sucks. I used to go with Akaashi before, but he’s going to Hamurama now.”

“Hamurama? In Kyoto?”

“Yeah.”

“Pretty far.”

“Yeah. You wanna come with?”

“Sure.” Kuroo stepped over the puddles Bokuto was dripping everywhere. The air in the dorms was pretty dry, enough that his skin was peeling. His mom sent him a mini-humidifier and a cream and now Kuroo had to slap on the most flowery-smelling stuff on his cheeks or end up looking contagious by morning. Bokuto, lucky little airhead that he was, had no such problems. He used handsoap for everything and the most industrial-grade hair gels for styling, and he somehow came out the other side perfectly fine. 

“Five o’clock good?”

“Yeah.”

“Nice.”

This was, Kuroo reflected, probably the most intimate he’d ever been with another person. He smacked cream on his cheeks while Bokuto spat into the sink. He’d lived with his parents for like nineteen years and they didn’t see him yawning in the morning with drool crusted on his right cheek because they both woke up later than him. Hell, he’d had girlfriends. Girlfriends he did  _ things _ with. They never saw him brushing his teeth and watching Youtube, his hair pulled back by a Hello Kitty headband lifted from his baby sister because he broke his actual one just before leaving and he didn’t have time to go out and buy a replacement. Bokuto, on the other hand, did. Now, he also knew that Bokuto slept like the dead, needed three alarms to wake up in the morning, and wore socks to bed sometimes because his feet got cold at night. He didn’t snore but if he laid down weird then he whistled through his nose, but always quieted down if Kuroo smacked the bottom of the bunk.

It was. Dunno. Just weird to think about. When university became a thing, Kuroo hadn’t really thought of the implications of sharing one room with a guy.

“Aight, I’m done.” Bokuto sprang up, his wet stripey hair falling down around his eyes. “Turn off the light when you get to bed, ‘kay?”

Kuroo jumped back, but not fast enough. Bokuto was a damn fast bastard when he wanted to be, and he smacked his left ass cheek with unerring accuracy. “ _ Strike _ ,” he hissed victoriously, dodging Kuroo’s kick at his chest. “Good night!”

“Eat shit!”

Never mind. He took back all that introspection stuff. All that sharing a dorm with a guy meant was that normal post-game ass-slapping just became his daily life.


End file.
